


Bag of Tricks

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dildos, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a surprise for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag of Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 16. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Naught More than a Twitch](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/35502.html).

Steve knows that Danny has been up to something. Even if he hadn't started spending nights at his apartment every so often again, it wouldn't have been difficult to see that Danny's got something on his mind. And for once, he's not sharing anything, playing it close to the vest, and it worries Steve. It's probably not a big deal, but then again, the kinds of things Danny keeps to himself tend to be sort of huge, and Steve can't help wondering what it's going to be this time. He's pretty sure he's prepared for any number of eventualities, but he hopes to God it isn't anything like his first thought.

Because his first thought is that Danny's trying to come up with a way to tell Steve that he's decided this isn't worth it, that showing Steve that part of himself had been too much and he'd hated it enough to never want to do it again. He's almost sure that can't really be it, because Danny's just...well, they'd been making progress, and he doesn't think Danny would give up on that. Doesn't really think that he'd give up on Steve, but, well, Steve definitely isn't secure about everything in his life, and this is fragile enough that he worries.

It's not quite got to the point where Steve feels like he has to ask Danny about it when Danny finally lets Steve in on what he's been doing. They get home from work one night, and he says, "I'll be in in a minute, I've gotta get something out of the trunk."

Steve just nods, unaware of what Danny's about to spring on him, which is probably just as well since he otherwise might have actually jumped Danny right there in the driveway. Instead, he goes upstairs and takes a piss, and when he gets out of the bathroom, there's a small paper bag sitting on his bed, and Danny's staring at it like it might explode. Or, more likely, he's not sure he wants to actually show Steve what's in the bag, but thinks he should.

Steve decides to end Danny's dilemma for him, snatching up the bag before Danny has a chance to grab it back. Danny doesn't even try to stop him, though, just flushes and looks away, which means that it must be a doozy, whatever it is. Steve opens the bag and pulls out, _holy shit_. He almost drops the dildo when he realizes just what it is he's holding, because what? _This_ is what's been going on with Danny?

"Danny, what-"

"It's a dildo, Steven."

"Yes, thank you, I never would have realized that otherwise. Why did you bring it here?"

"You really can't figure that out?"

"Oh, I've got a couple guesses, but unless you want me to just run with it, you're gonna have to tell me exactly what you were expecting to do with it."

Danny gives Steve a look that he can't quite read. "I've been fucking myself with it, and seeing as I've been getting a reaction with it, I thought maybe we could give that a try."

Steve stares at Danny for longer than he probably should and then looks down at the dildo again. It's hard to believe that that little thing could do it for Danny, but Steve is perfectly willing to go with it if Danny thinks it'll work. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Steve tosses the dildo onto the bed and starts stripping, slowing down a little when Danny starts doing the same because hey, this is only the second time he's seen Danny completely naked, and he has no desire to pass up the opportunity to look his fill. Danny is as gorgeous as ever, and Steve can't wait to actually see him get hard - assuming that this works, anyway. Danny lies down on the bed and fishes a tube of lube out of the bag. Steve goes to take it from him, but Danny yanks it out of his reach. He looks uncomfortable enough that Steve doesn't question it; even if Danny doesn't want him doing the prep work, this is still more than Steve could have expected.

Part of him wants to lie down next to Danny, touch him as much as possible, but the greater part of him is completely mesmerized by the way Danny's finger looks sliding into himself. So instead, Steve settles at the end of the bed, where he has the best vantage point, and Danny looks for a second like he might object, only then his dick twitches, and he doesn't seem so worried about whether or not Steve is watching him.

Steve thinks he might go out of his fucking mind, because Danny is just shoving fingers into himself like he does this every day, and it's the hottest thing he's seen since...well, since Danny stripped down for him in the warehouse. Steve fondles his cock a little bit, because he needs _something_ , but if he let himself, he could probably rub off against the bed and be done in under a minute.

But then Danny pulls his fingers out and hands Steve the dildo, giving him a thorough kiss before lying back and looking at him expectantly. Steve grabs hold of Danny's knee, more so because he needs to ground himself than because he thinks Danny needs it, and lines the dildo up, pushing it oh so slowly into Danny's body. Danny lets out a moan, and Steve shifts around just enough that he can rut against the bed while he fucks Danny with the dildo.

Steve never thought he would be so amazed at watching another guy get hard, but the more Danny's dick rises, the harder Steve has to try to keep himself from coming. Danny shifts to the right a little, and on the next thrust in, he lets out a strangled sound, pushing his hips toward Steve. Steve wants badly to put his other hand on Danny's dick, but he's pretty sure Danny's not going to allow that.

"Touch yourself. Please, Danny," Steve grates out.

Danny's hand flies to his dick gratifyingly quickly, but it doesn't take too long for either of them to figure out that his cock is getting softer rather than harder. It doesn't diminish Steve's desire to get off, though, and when Danny says, "Get yourself off, Steve. It's not gonna happen for me tonight," Steve really goes for it, thrusting his hips hard into the bed. And then he's coming, giving the dildo one last hopeful push before slumping down to rest on the bed. Danny shoves his hand away a few seconds later, removing the dildo himself, and Steve glances up to see that yeah, Danny's pretty much gone soft.

All of a sudden, he's frustrated as hell, because he just wants something to _work_ , dammit. Danny deserves to be able to get off, and Steve wants to help get him there, but he doesn't know what to _do_. Danny gets up to go clean himself off, and Steve follows a minute later. Danny's staring at himself in the mirror when Steve walks into the bathroom, looking sort of pissed off, but mostly wistful, and he gives Steve a sad little smile that makes Steve want to punch the nearest wall.

Instead, he wraps his arms around Danny's waist and kisses his neck, and he knows right then that at some point he's going to make Danny come, or he's going to die trying.


End file.
